


Tortured for information

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [8]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: And yet another addition for the BTHB.





	Tortured for information

The man’s eyes glistened in anticipation and he smiled. 

“I am going to find out who and what you are, miss.”, he said, studying the girl. Her arms were raised high above her head and her toes barely touched the floor. “Im not afraid facing new challenges.”

Alex twitched her mouth into a little smirk. “Probably you should grab encyclopaedia and look it up. Or google it.“, she suggested. “Search for an article about: Sarcastic, stupid bitch.”

Trent laughed. “I dont like these methods of obtaining informations, Im afraid.”, he said.

image  
Much to Alex own surprise, he stepped forward and cut through the rope that held her arms above her head with his knife, allowing her to drop to the ground.

But before she managed to get back on her feet again, two of Trent’s men grabbed her and dragged her across the room, until they reached something what looked like a steel bed-frame that stood upright.

Unceremoniously her wrist were cuffed to the upper corners of the frame, before they did the same to her ankles, cuffing them to the lower corners. 

While one man was busy cuffing the girl to the bed-frame, the other one checked the transformer and the thick cable, which was attached to the transformer and the frame as well.

Finally they both stepped back and Trent casually stood in front of Alex, just out of reach to spit at him, but close enough that he would be able to study her face thoroughly.

“The human body consists of 70% water.“, Trent explained. “And I trust, this applies to you as well. Even so…“, he continued, still smiling. “The human skin however is quite resistance to electricity, if its dry. That is why it is so much trouble to electrocute a human being. But …“ His smile widened. “If you wet the skin, its resistances drops and becomes more receptive to electricity.“ 

He shrugged his shoulders. “But we are not planning on electrocuting you, aren’t we? In your current state - no matter how much we increase the voltage - we probably will only end up scorching your skin.“ 

He jerked his chin at the frame. “I wonder if we will also end up having a nice, unique burn pattern on your back … Ordinarily it would never heal, but I assume in your case it will. Unfortunately.“ 

Trent sighed and shrugged his shoulders again. “Be that as it may …“, he said, nodding to his men. 

One stepped forward again, grabbing her chin roughly, before he jammed a wooden bit between her teeth, while the other walked towards the transformer.

“If you feel like telling me anything, Miss, just let me know.”, Trent told her, smiling, before he gave his men another signal. 

And with that one of them flicked a dial on the transformer.

image  
Immediately the steel springs on Alex’ bed-frame flashed with blue lightning. 

Her body convulsed violently as electricity coursed through it and blinding white light flooded her field of vision.

She tried to arch her back, even if it was barely possible and grunted in agony as her teeth clamped down on the wooden bit.

And even through the excruciating pain, she could smell it. 

Her own burning skin.

image  
After what felt like an eternity, the man flicked off the dial again.

With a sigh, Alex slumped against the bed-frame, exhausted and sweating.

Her head fell forward and she inhaled a few times sharply, trying to suck in oxygen.

image  
“Well?”, Trent asked, an eyebrow raised, but his eyes glistened with amusement.

The Draculina glared at him.

“Very well …“, he man said with a simple shrug and nodded at his man, giving him the signal to flick the dial on the transformer again.


End file.
